Aarch
Aarch is a protagonist of the series Galactik Football. He is Akillian's former star player and now the founder and coach of the Snow Kids. He is the brother of Norata, uncle of Rocket and the love interest of Galactik Football League President Adium. Appearance Aarch is a tall, white haired man with blue-grey eyes and a white goatee. He usually wears a black turtleneck and a dark blue jacket with dark red pants. During the Paradisian Tournament, he wore a black and white T-shirt. Personality As a coach, Aarch shows a tough but fair attitude towards his team but is generally kind and admiring of his players talents. He shows no favoritism and tends to make the better choice for the team. He is never usually put down by the attitudes of other people such as Artegor who constantly mocked him in the first season. Aarch usually remains calm in stressfull situations however if something appears that could lower the chance of winning, he usually gets stern and shouts but (mostly) for all the right reasons. He also shows a large amount of care for his players wellbeing such as when Rocket disappeared in The Storm and when he left to play Netherball. History Past Akillian's greatest player, Aarch is a footballing legend to the football fans of Planet Akillian. He first started his athletic career in midfield offence as Striker for Planet Akilian and captained the last team to play under the Akillian colours before the Great Ice Age. He was also the last person to use the Breath of Akillian before its disappearance, using the Breath at the moment of the Meta-Flux explosion. The explosion devestated Akillian, causing a huge avalanche to fall upon the stadium. Although not all of the casualties were listed, Norata, Aarch's brother, lost his left leg in the catastrophe. Akillian's axis shifted, bringing about an Ice Age and causing Akillian's flux, The Breath, to vanish. After the onset of the Ice Age Aarch and his best friend Artegor were invited to join team Shadow. He left Akillian to pursue his football career, abandoning girlfriend and fellow player Adium as well as the injured Norata in the process. Among the Shadows the two players absorbed the team's flux and were able to play with the Smog, allowing Aarch to regain and even exceed his previous abilities. However during a match against Team Cyclops Aarch lost control of the Smog and collapsed. Realising that the Smog was making him sick and that his life was in danger he decided to leave Team Shadow, an act which caused a rift between himself and Artegor that ended their friendship. He was sent to the Wambas home planet, where he recovered slowly in the care of a medic, Dame Simbai. What he did in the years after his recovery is unknown, but at some point he encountered Professor Clamp, a robotics expert and engineer, who encouraged him to return to Akillian and pursue his dream of reviving the planet's Akilian's once great football team. Season 1 Aarch's arrival on Akillian was met with mixed reactions, especially by those he felt had abandoned them years before. The younger generation, however were thrilled to meet their sporting hero and many turned up to try out from Aarch's team. From this, Aarch picked a group of seven, which soon increased to eight on the addition of his nephew Rocket. He renovated the old Akillian stadium and turns it into Aarch Acadamy, where with Professor Clamp as engineer and later Dame Simbai as the team's medic, the Snow Kids were coached. Gallery Aarch The Akillians Kit.jpg Aarch The Shadows Kit.png 20140630_120846.jpg 20140630_120855.jpg 5432543454ertgfd.jpg 20140630_122206.jpg jtyhrgtdfd.jpg Artegor & Aarch 2.png Aarch & Artegor 3.png Aarch & Artegor.png 19051.jpg 0987.jpg 76859.jpg r454gff.jpg Aarchandnorata.png Bandicam 2018-03-02 18-03-24-866.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-07 21-41-37-483.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-28 23-05-26-941.jpg Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Akillians Category:The Shadows Category:Striker Category:Coach Category:Characters